1.3:Dodan the Hero
Dodan was definitely Bamboo Village's biggest troublemaker. It didn't help that he was the son of Captain Dochun, the head of the Bamboo Guard. The guards put up with his mischief to please their boss, but that didn't stop the rumors. Was Dochun's wayward son so uncontrollable that he was actually spying for the Blackram? Dodan knew about the rumors. And despite his flash and arrogance, the gossip hurt him. Didn't they understand he was just trying to be a hero, to be the kind of man his father would be proud of? That's why he journeyed close to Blackram territory. And that's how he ended up a captive of the pirates. Quest Dialogue Speak with Ko Suljun Bamboo Guard Ko Suljun: 'Very strange. I don't like this at all! Oh, hi! Nice to see you again. Look, thanks for helping earlier. I know I was rude when we met. Sorry about that. You seem all right. The captain trusts you. And that's enough for me. I'd be honored to fight at your side. Can't say the same for "Little Master," wherever he is. '''You: '''Who is the "Little Master?" '''Bamboo Guard Ko Suljun: '''Sorry, I mean Dodan. He's the captain's son and a hero in his own mind. He's a fun kid, but about as reliable as a grass sword. It seems that every time the Blackram attacks, Dodan goes missing. It could be coincidence, but the Blackram always seem to know when our munitions are low. I like that you seem quiet and private. Can you keep a secret? I know he's the captain's son, but the way he's been acting is suspicious. Right? Could Dodan be a spy? '''You: '''I don't know about that. '''Bamboo Guard Ko Suljun: '''Don't tell anyone, but I was following him earlier. He was off his post and heading toward the coast. He and his crony ducked around like they were afraid of being spotted. Then, I saw the Blackram ships come in. I ran back to town and warned everyone. Dodan's still missing! I bet he headed to the Blackram Camp! ''Thought: Is he delivering messages to the Blackram? '''You: '''Where's this camp? '''Bamboo Guard Ko Suljun: I'm not sure where the Blackram are hiding, but they must be close. I bet one of those Coastal Grunts has a map on him! Retrieve a map from a Blackram Coastal Grunt Bamboo Guard Ko Suljun: '''You'll track Dodan down? Thanks! You didn't hear any of this from me. I'd go myself, but I think he saw me. Watch out for Chengun too. He's a little... different. Be vigilant. '''Blackram Coastal Grunt: Who's this weakling? You're dead! Get over here! Speak with Chengun Blackram Expedition Soldier: 'Intruder! Intruder! What's the password? Who goes there? Hey! It's the Bamboo Guard! '''Blackram Rookie: '...Hm? Did you hear that? Huh? Hear what? You are just tired from last night's shft. Yeah.. Who would break in anyways? Maybe I was just tired. '''Bamboo Guard Chengun: '''You're with the Guard? Thank goodness! Finally! Reinforcements! Now we'll show these rapscallions what for! '''You: '''I'm actually hunting for a spy. '''Bamboo Guard Chengun: '''A spy? You don't mean Master Dodan do you? Why, you must be mistaken, stranger! Master Dodan is the noblest, loyalest, most wonderful Guardsman in the service. '''You: '''Oh really? '''Bamboo Guard Chengun: '''But he's also a little impulsive. He found a map to this secret hideout and he decided to teach these pirates a lesson. And now he's been locked in a cage. ''Thought: ''Poor Little Master Dodan... If only Master Dochun paid him more attention. I was just about to save the Little Master myself. Really! But now that you're here, you can take the lead! Do be careful! Master Dodan's cage is surrounded by Blackram Rookies. Don't let their name fool you, they're real toughies! Defeat the Blackram Rookies (0/2) '''Bamboo Guard Chengun: '''Be careful! Poor Master Dodan. You bravery will be your undoing. '''Blackram Rookie: '''Do you have any idea when they would promote us? Bring it, weakling! Defeat the Blackram Lookout '''Blackram Lookout: '''One swing, one kill! Release Dodan '''Bamboo Guard Chengun: '''Save Master Dodan! Speak with Dodan '''Dodan: '''Right, who's this? Aha! My father saved you, right? Nice! I'm Dodan, of course! You're just in time, as I planned. I knew Suljun would send someone for me! He's a big fan, you know. Get warmed up because we're about to go! That's right, you get to be a part of the next step of my grand plan. Right over there you'll see the Blackram Flagship. Boring, right? No! I've overheard that it's brimming with ammo and explosives. Here's the idea: we aim a cannon at it and let it fly. This beach will light up like a festival in our honor! You may go now. I have utter faith in you, friend. For being such a big help, you may have the honor of lighting the cannon! ''Thought: ''No way I'm getting near that deathtrap. I've finally ended the Blackram menace. Lucky you! You get to be a part of the explosive finale! ''Thought: ''I wonder if Chengun brought any snacks. Fire the cannon at the Blackram flagship '''Dodan: '''Good thing I let them capture me. Onward! It's a good thing my father saved you. After this, we should all go out to celebrate. Looks good. Let's do it! '''Bamboo Guard Chengun: '''Yes, Master Dodan! We knew you'd come through! Help Dodan and Chengun defeat Gwon '''Bamboo Guard Chengun: '''Master Dodan! Look! Over there! '''Dodan: '''Gwon! We meet at last! '''Bamboo Guard Chengun: '''Revenge! '''Blackram Marauders Captain Gwon: '''My ship! I'll kill you for that! You filthy bilge rats! I'll be back! '''Dodan: '''I think I scared him off. '''Bamboo Guard Chengun: '''Great form, Master Dodan! -Shipwreck Cutscene- '''Dodan: '''Take that, you scoundrels! Look at them, sailing away like cowards. Wow, Gwon was upset. Where did he go, anyway? ''Thought: ''That was way too close. '''You: '''Who's Gwon? '''Dodan: '''You don't know Gwon? Right, you're from a mountain or something. He's the leader of the Blackram in the area. He's pretty tough. '''You: '''Really? '''Dodan: '''It's a good thing you injured him with the explosion. He's usually stronger that a gnarlox. He'll be back, and he'll be mad. '''You: '''I see. '''Dodan: '''We need to rally everyone and prepare for the retaliation. Let's Windstride back before Gwon catches up! '''You: '''What's a Windstride? '''Dodan: '''It's a good thing you have someone smart like me to help you! You Windstride when you want to get somewhere far away in a snap. ''Thought: ''What a simpleton. Use M to open the Map. You will see a marker. Press it, and hold on tight! This isn't easy for amateurs. -You have discovered a new Windstride Point. You can now Windstride to Bamboo Village.- Press M to open the map and left-click on the marker to return to Bamboo Village Speak with Chengun '''Bamboo Guard Chengun: '''Over here! I'm afraid you just missed Master Dodan. His father, Captain Dochun, requested his presence right away. You should join them. ''Thought: ''I do so hope Little Master Dodan is not in any trouble! I remember the first time I tried Windstriding. It was so harrowing I was sick in bed for a whole week. I still have nightmares about it. '''You: '''I feel just fine. '''Bamboo Guard Chengun: '''Well, uh, that's because your Windstride was so short! Indeed! It was practically walking distance! I had to return from the Sentinel Coast, which is miles away! And so expensive too. That trip from the Sentinel Coast to the sickbed cost me practically half my month's salary. '''You: '''Windstriding costs money? '''Bamboo Guard Chengun: '''Oh yes. The further the distance, the higher the cost. Not only that, but you have to travel to that place on foot at least once before you can Windstride there. You'll pick it up. You should get going to Captain Dochun's residence. Don't want to keep the Masters waiting. You made it! Speak with Dochun '''Bamboo Guard Chengun: '''Take the path to the left. It'll lead you straight to Captain Dochun's home. '''Jin Nansul: '''Blackram! Blackram are here! Oh, curses! Idiots! Yeah! '''Bamboo Guard: '''Blackram? Quickly, sound the alarm! Whew... Like the girl who cried wolf... Tsk, tsk. No one worthwhile... '''Village Boy: Hmm? What's he doing? Hmm... Militia... '''Dodan: '''About time! '''Bamboo Guard Captain Dochun: '''Are you all right? I heard you clashed with Gwon, captain of the Blackram. I am sorry for my son's reckless actions. I am in your debt. ''Thought: ''If only Dodan wasn't so reckless... I have commissioned scouts from the Guard to look for any sign of Jinsoyun and her henchmen. I suspect she will be hard to miss. In time, we will find her. I know it has been tough for you, dealing with the loss of your master and school. Please treat this village like home. In all the chaos, I haven't had the luxury of introducing you to my family. You've met my adventuresome son, Dodan. I also have an adopted daughter, Namsoyoo, who has been with us for quite some time. She's the one who cared for you in the Healing House. Actually, she should be arriving any minute now. -Namsoyoo cutscene- -You acquired Hongmoon weapon - Stage 1- * Assassin: Dagger * Blade Dancer: Lynblade * Blade Master: Sword * Destroyer: Axe * Force Master: Bangle * Kung Fu Master: Gauntlet * Summoner: Staff -You gained 780 XP- Category:Campaign Quests